


I'll Always Be Right There

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A song fic.





	I'll Always Be Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian stood and watched him sleep….

He always looked so peaceful…

:I swear to you - I will always be there for you - there's nothin' I won't do:

He never thought he could love someone this much…

:I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we will make it through:

There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for him…

If he said…go jump off a cliff…then Brian would ask for directions the nearest cliff…

:Forever - we will be-Together - you and me:

And if anyone tried to hurt him…

Then heads would roll…

No one does that to him…

No one has that right…

Not even him…

All those times that he wasn’t there…

He tried…

But he couldn’t be perfect…

But somehow he would always forgive Brian…

No matter how much he fucked up…

:Oh n' when I hold ya - nothin' can compare:

And no matter how many things got in the way…

He was always there…

Rain or shine…

Brian always had someone that he knew definitely loved him…

:With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be right there.:

Brian walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up to the small boy’s shoulders…

“Good night Sonnyboy…

Daddy loves you”


End file.
